


how to court a creepypasta

by princessoakenshield



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bath Sex, Books, F/M, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Watching Someone Sleep, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoakenshield/pseuds/princessoakenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC's and creepypasta guy's get down and dirty. ^_-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stifferman 4

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters (apart from the OC'S)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you thought you were alone...guess again!

Y/N was tired, a lot more tired than she usually was, so she decided she would liven up the night by "texting" her boyfriend so she could ask him to come over. When she got the reply " give me 5 minutes, swveetie" she began to immediately search for her black bra and matching underwear. When she realized she hadn't washed since yesterday so she began to walk towards the bathroom when she began to get the feeling that she was being watched, she shook it off and closed the door behind her.  
She slid off her top and jeans and relaxed into the bubble bath and let all of her problems melt away. A few moments later she heard a tapping on the door of her bathroom, thinking it must be her boyfriend she smiled and climbed out she reached for her see through dressing gown and as she opened the door she was greeted to the sight of flailing black tendrils as she tried to scream they covered her mouth and wrapped themselves around her torso and down to her thighs. She looked up at the face of the mysterious person to see... he had no face and was freakishly tall but the oddest part about him was the suit he was wearing a suit which looked very soft. Y/N began to weep "w-what do y-you want?" he said nothing and carried her over to the window to see her boyfriend being carried off by a boy in a white hoodie, black jeans and black converse who looked at her and mouthed the words 'soon'. Y/N was truly terrified as she tried to get loose she noticed that the person holding her was... slenderman?! She knew this as she was a big fan of creepypasta and had felt sorry for slenderman as he doesn't have anyone to love so he tries to talk to humans but sadly it doesn't go to plan.

He moved her from the window and to her bedroom which now was now darker than she left it, but there was something different about her room, it was now illuminated by the lights from her headboard. He shook her from her daydream and put her onto the bed and removed his tendrils from her body which also removed her dressing gown. As he leaned in closer to her she began to get a headache and could feel a substance trickling from her nose, she reached up to see a crimson fluid excreting itself from her so she decided to get up and go to the bathroom to get tissue. When she returned she saw he had thrown his suit onto the floor and was in front of her wearing nothing but black boxers as she tried to move over to the bed he grabbed her wrist, Y/N tried to back away but his tendrils wrap themselves around her she felt, warmer than she had ever felt before. He threw her onto the bed and she grabbed onto his shoulders as they fell into an embrace, he reached for his boxers and as he pulled them off Y/N screamed as she saw what he had taken out "i-it's s-so long, how will it..." Y/N was cut off as through the night there could be screams, breaking furniture and crashing plates. When Y/N woke up, the sleeping Slenderman was still next to her as she went to get up he rose up and asked "ready for round two?"


	2. the red cartridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's an add on to BEN's system ^_-  
> modding: noun:/ to mod/ modding is when you altar or change a games binary code to make it a lot more fun. (my own definition)/ (i have now grown up with my posts and am officially going to be more detailed with my work)

Y/N was a shy girl but when it comes to video games she is as violent as a mum in a Christmas sale, so one day she decided to go through some of her brother's old Nintendo 64 games and when she found the cartridge "BEN" she did some research and she found out that it was haunted she decided "why not, what's the worst that could happen?"  
She plugged in the game system and decided to do some modding to the game and she added her own code called "BEN for a day" so when she tested it out .  
Her computer screen went black apart from the red text that read "w-what did you do to me?!" she giggled and turned her tv off and went downstairs to watch a show she had been anticipating for a while. When she saw it was 3:25 pm she decided to try and play the game again, but halfway up the stairs she could smell... salt water?! now she was beginning  
to get worried as maybe her plumbing had sprung and become salty? no that's stupid! so she run up the rest of the stairs to see the door to the bathroom had been closed and as she went to open the door she saw it had been locked from the inside so she crouched down and looked through the keyhole to see... Link?! no, it couldn't be his eyes were black with red irises and what appeared to be blood dripping from his waterline to the bottom of his chin. Y/N got up and summoned some inner courage to knock on the door and whisper "H-hello, who's that?" a few moments later she heard the water begin to drain and the door open to reveal... BEN. She knew exactly who he was after all she was a huge fan of Creepypasta... she couldn't stop staring at him because he was in nothing but a towel, his hair was now a dark shade of blonde as he had obviously been under the water... she couldn't stop staring at his chest, "holy shit..." she said out loud as she saw little remaining droplets of water rolling down is perfectly shaped abs BEN laughed and moved her out the way as he had a slight look of anger on his face as he walked straight into Y/N's room. "w-why are you here?" she asked him but he just turned around and shrugged and sat on her bed and laughed slightly as he scanned around her room. She certainly had a geek paradise of collections and when he saw her 'Legend Of Zelda' collection he got up and looked at it "o-oh do you like it? I've been a big fan for a while now..." he interrupted her "put this on" he had hold of a fem!link outfit and she was in no position to argue with him as he could easily kill her. So she put on the costume as BEN faced the other way and when she was finished she said in a sarcastic tone "happy now?" his eyes darkened but not with rage but with lust. He lunged at her and grabbed both her wrists as he pressed her against the wall he whispered "you shouldn't have done that..." as he kissed down her neck he left dark red heated marks earning a moan from her. she threw off the towel he was wearing to see his full erect length pressing into her as she removed her skirt and top so she was only wearing her black lace bra and matching panties. BEN put his hands behind her back and removed her bra, her breasts slightly swayed, BEN captured one in his hands and rubbed the nipple with his thumb and he moved her over to the bed and began to kiss her passionately . He clambered into the bed and welcomed her next to him by patting the space next to him, she climbed onto the bed and began to straddle him but he pulled her straight down onto him and pulled her close to him as he kissed and sucked at the lips begging for entrance she let him and their tongues both battled for dominance over one another, finally BEN won the battle and flipped Augustine onto her back. He began to thrust  
into her she began to whimper " f-faster... faster B-BEN" he smiled slightly and pressed light kisses over stomach and she grabbed his hand and moved it to her breast he compliantly began to squeeze and massage her as she moaned she earned a primal grunt from him. A wave of ecstasy washed over her as she shouted "OH. BEN!" and with one final thrust he came. They both fell into a warm embrace and she blushed and said " I'm the one who sent you here, I modded your game so you could be able to come out the game and sleep with people" he just smiled and replied " I'm glad you did that."


	3. Don't Go To Sleep...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff makes a short stop at a fangirl's house

After a while of being on Deviant art Lilly was now bored, she had listened to every creepypasta she liked and they had chilled her to the core but one stood out to her 'Jeff the killer'   
he seemed psychopathic, scary and over all dominant. Lilly liked those characters in a guy but she was a seriously a fan of Jeff considering she has cosplayed as him twice at comicon. She would give anything to meet him. After a while of sleeping she heard the window in her kitchen break and she was immediately alerted to it. She grabbed a baseball bat and walked down the stairs being careful not to alert whoever it was to her position and as she got to the kitchen she was in awe to see there sitting on the floor in a pile of broken glass was... Jeff? "excuse me, why are you in my house?" she said walking out of the shadows, Jeff smile and clots of blood dripping from the smile that had been carved into his face as he said "well, aren't you a pretty thing?" all Lilly could do was blush dark red as she walked closer she saw the gash on his arm. "here, let me bandage that up for you" she said in a warm tone, Jeff moved away and snarled at her, she sighed and pointed out "fine, let it get infected" he looked up at her and sighed as he lifted his arm to her. She immediately began to repair the wound and like clockwork she had stitched it, disinfected it and bandaged it up for him "don't lift anything heavy for at least a month, okay?" she asked he nodded and just stared at her but she couldn't tell if he was blushing because of the deep wound in his cheeks but she knew he was trying to be seductive. Lilly put her hand on his shoulder and he pulled her onto his lap. She could feel his length poking through his jeans and she smirked as he lifted her up she felt a burning sensation in her arm as she looked down at her arm she saw a needle sticking into her "shhh, you'll be okay... for now." When Lilly woke up she saw Jeff walking towards her with nothing on but black boxers "J-Jeff, where am I ?" she asked "in your room" he replied smirking, she looked down and realized she was naked. "What did we do?" she asked concerned "you mean how many times did we do it" he laughed as Lilly clutched her head she felt a throbbing in her temples she said " I cant remember doing anything" he replied " you won't i gave you a sex drug" Lilly cringed and asked " how many times did we do it then?" he laughed and replied " 7 times" she was shocked that she could hold out that long without collapsing and she said "will you tell me what happened?" he sighed "fine, you cosplayed a a female me, we did so many different positions even the iron chef, you did so many things with your mouth and I did things to you too." all she could say was "h-holy shit, Jeff" he sat next to her and said " i'm coming back here every night from now on and who knows maybe we could... do this again?"...


	4. those are my kidneys...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isla wakes up to a nightmare... one she wishes she would never wake up from

Isla's eyes began to focus in the dark as she looked at the clock she saw it was 1;21 am and she would soon be going to her friends house, she saw her room window was wide open and there was what looked like a black fluid on the window. Isla walked back over to her bed and as she got into bed she felt a cold touch on her back and as she turned around she became face to face with a creature with a blue mask, grey skin, a black hoodie and black jeans as she flung herself out of bed he lunged a her with a scalpel in hand, he grabbed her wrists and sat on top of her and she looked up at him and began to cry and she sobbed "are you going to kill m-me?" he just shook his head, dropped the scapel and removed the dark blue mask he was wearing and leaned in to her face and whispered " if you die, who would i love?" she blushed and pushed him off her. She sat down on the bed and he just sat on the floor looking up at her, he stood up after a while and sat next to her and just stared at her, his sockets slightly un-nerving her but she was now tired of him being friendly so she grabbed the back of his hair and kissed him and when she let go of him he moved closer to her and grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He removed his shirt and placed Isla on the bed as he removed his jeans so all he was wearing was grey boxers that revealed his long length through them. She stood up and removed her shirt,shorts, bra and panties so she stood naked in front of him, he let out a slight growl of approval as he pulled her onto the bed with him he rested her on her back as he almost tore his boxers of in anticipation as he kissed down her neck leaving dark crimson marks down to her collarbone that forced a moan from deep in her throat. His teeth as sharp as they were felt soothing against the burning of her skin, he pressed himself inside her as he slightly bit her neck leaving small red marks, Isla moaned as she dug her fingers into his back forcing him down on her as he carried on moving in and out she arched her back as a wave of tranquility washed over her and she collapsed onto the sheets as he gave up and ended up spilling inside of her and falling into an embrace with her. Isla woke up the next morning and called her friend " hey i can't come over, family emergency at my aunts :("   
she turned to Jack and whispered "wanna go again?"...


End file.
